Don't Know Why
by Carerra Os
Summary: OneShot Kun takes care of Jungwoo. KunJungwoo Slash


**Don't Know Why**

**Title:** Don't Know Why

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Kill Me, Kiss Me.

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/f, H/C,

**Summary:** Kun takes care of Jung-woo.

**Parings:** Kun/Jung-woo

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Don't Know Why**

**A/N:** _Not beated_

**- One Shot -**

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello!" Tae said as she answered the phone.

"Umm yeah hello, is this Tea Yeon Im?" Asked a female voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Why, Who is this?" She asked perplexed.

"Que-Min Ghun, you may not remember me but I visited your cousin in the hospital." Que-Min answered from the other end of the phone cheeks flushed.

"Oh yeah I remember you did Jung-Woo give you your picture back?" Tae asked swatting Ga-Woon's hand away from her phone.

"Uh... no but that's not the reason I'm calling." Que-Min stated her cheeks becoming even more flushed, at the mention of the picture.

"Then why did you call?" Tae asked after three minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah your cousin, Jung-Woo is with me and he's sick." Que-Min stated.

"What!" Tae shouted causing Kun to start and Ga-Woon to spill coke all over his pants. Que-Min quickly explained what happened, and gave Tae directions so that she could come collect her cousin.

"I have to go." She announced standing up only to have Ga-Woon pull her back down.

"Wha, why? No, we have a date remember." Said the reformed thug in a whine.

"Jung-Woo is sick I have to go get him." Tae explained taking a sip from her iced mocha.

"Kun?" Ga-Woon asked giving him a pointed look.

"No." He stated, taking a sip of his carmel frap. (I love them!)

"Kun!" He asked a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

"Hell no!" He growled out the blonde model.

"Come on Kun, please!" Ga-Woon begged giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine." Kun said finally giving in. Tae gave him the directions to the place while he finished his caramel frap, before hopping in a cab to fetch the sick boy.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

_Knock, Knock_

"That must be her." Que-Min said taking the rag from the blonde's head, before heading to the door with Ghoon-hahm.

"I thought you said his cousin was a chick?" Ghoon-hahm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is, I'm not his cousin." Kun stated. Raising one slender eyebrow of his own, walking in. "Where is he?"

"This way." Que-Min said, Kun fallowing her, as Ghoon-hahm fallowed behind.

"So who are you anyways?" Ghoon-hahm asked suspiciously.

"Kun Kang, a friend of his cousins boyfriend. I got ringed into picking him up so they could go on a date." Kun said with slight distaste.

"Ah so you don't like the little puff either." Ghoon-hahm stated more then asked, as they walked into the room. Kun couldn't help the sudden heart throb that came when he saw Jung-Woon flushed with fever, asleep in the large bed.

He growled at Ghoon-hahm's words "Don't call him that!" He ordered, walking up to the blonde, he brushed some stray fair from his flushed face.

Ghoon-hahm was about to retort but was elbowed in the stomach. "Huh, I guess Kun's his boyfriend. No wonder he couldn't remember my name, with a guy like that." She sighed sadly, whispering more to herself then Ghoon-hahm, as she watched the tender display tender display longingly.

"Where's his stuff?" Kun asked running his long fingers along the pale flesh of Jung-Woo's neck with out much notice.

"He didn't have anything with him." Ghoon-hahm growled out not liking the way Kun was touching the sick boy, or the thought that he might be Jung-Woon's boyfriend. With out another word Kun removed the blanket from the sleeping boy who shivered lightly. He lifted the small blonde into his arms bridle style, whom shivered again before snuggling into his chest, startling the other two occupants of the room.

"Thanks." He said before walking out.

Que-Min got a dreamy looking in her eyes watching them leave. "There such a cute couple!" she squealed hugging her boyfriend around the neck, who growled pushing her off.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When Kun arrived at his apartment with Jung-woo he sighed laying the sleeping boy on his bed he striped him of all but his boxers. '_He really needs to warm up, stupid idiots leaving damp clothes on him_.' He thought frowning, as he striped down to his boxers, before getting into the bed. He pulled Jung-Woo to him, wrapping his long arms around him for warmth, or at last that's what he told himself, before falling asleep as well.

He woke to the sound and feel of the body next to him coughing. He sighed worriedly, rubbing the back of the smaller blonde. "Are you all right?" He asked unconsciously pulling Jung-Woo closer to him.

"Yes." Jung-Woo replied blushing as he realized how close they were and the fact that they were in nothing but there boxers. Shivering from the cold in the room he blushed even harder as he was pulled flush against Kun's hard chest. "Uh... uh... what are you doing?" He asked his mind dizzy from being sick.

"Warming you up." Kun stated smiling as he pressed a kiss to the back of the smaller blonde's neck sending shivers through his body.

"Wha-" Jung-woo started to ask turning around only to be cut off by hot, passionate, demanding lips ravishing his mouth. He moaned as one of Kun's hands ran through his hair long fingers fisting in the blonde locks, the other running up and down his back, as Jung-woo clutched at his chest.

Coming up for air, Jung-woo was breathless and moaning as Kun kissed down his neck, stopping over the pulse he gave it a sharp nip, causing the smaller blonde to yelp, Kun sucked on the quickly bruising flesh in apology.

Pulling back Jung-Woo forced Kun's eyes to meet his "Why?" He asked breathlessly as he ran his thumb along the models jaw line.

"I don't know why... all I know is I want you." He answered before giving Jung-woo another searing kiss.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**End**

**A/N:** _I think its then end but if you like I might write more, anyways pleas read and review._


End file.
